escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
CCU presidential election, 2075
Gil Brinson | before_party = Freedom | posttitle = | after_election = | after_party = }} New polling Primaries Freedom Party primaries Incumbent CCU President Gil Brinson, nominated by Adele Mayfield as her running mate and Vice President for her 3rd term run from 2071 (ending for her in 2073, and Brinson in 2075), controversially won the primaries by 0.16 points, automatically activating a recount. However, after the recount, Brinson's lead widened to 50.23%, compared to Ruiz's 49.77%. The primaries was seen as the fight between 'political Freedom establishment vs. anti-establishment anti-corruptionusual open-to-new-conventions candidate Ruiz'. After losing, Ruiz refused to concede the election and stated that "I tried. I appreciated Mayfield's strength in uniting parties. Bipartisanship. I lost to her, that did piss me off at the time. But through time, I came to appreciate Mayfield's important task. Personally, I do believe that her 10-year term was, just a bit too much, we can't refrain from other faces ruining- I mean representing our party. When Mayfield nominated Brinson, I was like ok. I finished higher than him. She wouldn't choose the public's choice, me, but instead someone to her 'establishment standards'. As part of a strengthening campaign, I came to realize that every party - yes, even our's, can indeed have corruption. Our job is to fight it O.F.F. If we can't. Then our party simply will cease to exist. That is why I will not concede the election, nor will I endorse Brinson for President." Ruiz added, "We will continue the fight. It's not ever, not just yet, not ever." Adele Mayfield had met with both Eula Ruiz and Gil Brinson prior to the primaries. However, despite herself nominating Brinson for Vice President, as a running mate, she pledged not to endorse any candidate until after the election, to allow "the primaries to play themself out". After winning the primaries, Brinson stated that he 'understood the political divide' and stated that he planned to continue to pledge to Mayfield's effort in bringing the Union together, 'especially at this time of urgency.' Shortly thereafter, Brinson and Wilt met together to sign the contract for the/a/the 2074 joint Freedom-Progressive Party joint leadership election. He stated that 'it is important, more than ever, as we have learned from 2071, that we cannot let our fellow partner votes to waste. That is why we are pledging, to unionize the bigger party nominee, now and not never." Subsequently, former CCU President and Leader/Nominee of Freedom Party endorsed Gil Brinson for President, heading into the leadership election between Wilt and himself, Brinson. Some criticized this move, noting that if she 'wanted it to play out' she would have had to wait until after the leadership election.' However, most and many as well as some, disputed this, noting that as 'the most popular Freedom Party member since Gould, it was nevertheless obvious who would endorse.' Freedom–Progressive Party joint leadership election Freedom Party nominee and Incumbent President Gil Brinson won the joint leadership election by a new high of 51.01%, to Wilt's 48.99%, seen as both turnouts for Freedom and Progressive lower due to 'dissatisfaction with Freedom primaries result, or previous leadership for Progressive voters'. Ultimately, the election saw a 9% decrease turnout from the 2070, attributed to these reasons. As such, it is thought that Brinson won easier than Mayfield simply due to less voters. Prior, polling suggested too close to call or swing, but with many polls attributed to a potential victory for Wilt, who had been expected to win. After her loss, she conceded the election to Brinson, and stated that 'we must stand by the Freedom Party's side, otherwise, we risk giving the election to Pauley and their Union.' She went on, 'I know many Progressives our party has, are disheartened by the result. But we must see this as an indicator, that the Freedom is our best shot. ' Wilt later confirmed that the 2075 election course would indeed be her last and final one. In a public rally, she confirmed that "her fight is over, and it's time to give the people someone new", confirming earlier reports that she had resigned as leader of the Progressive Party and its child Resilience Party. She stated 'its clear. New blood will move us higher." The election marked the end of her long political career, having served as a co-leader of the Anti-Union Party in 2051, then going on to be sole leader, then its merged Resilience leader, to reformed Progressive leader. Under her leadership and nomination-ship, she saw new peaks. Following her announcement, the Progressive Party was seen as 'leaderless'. Declared * Gil Brinson, Future (10th) CCU President (2073–); (pending; rumored) * Valeri Breeden, candidate for Freedom Party nomination, 2063 * Nikki Fairley * Miquel Kozlowski, technocrat * Eula Ruiz, Candidate for Freedom Party nomination, 2063; runner-up Declined * Adele Mayfield, Incumbent (9th) CCU President (2063–) * Malia Gonsalves, 8th CCU President (2059–60) * Toi Koehler, 6th CCU President (2039–43, 2051–55); (legally accepted/allowed, as only served one term under current electoral system) Union Party primaries Pauley easily won Union Party primaries, by 63.09%, despite the poor Union Party performance in 2071. However, she attributed it to Mayfield's promise of '2 final years, then new leadership'. In the past, previous Union Party leader Jarrett Hagen had cited Gould, Freedom leader, for his loss, but went on to lose more. In contrast to Freedom/Progressive, with one different nominee coming from Freedom, it was a direct rematch of 2070. With Union Party's loss in 2070, Reform Party nominee Mercado used it to outline 'the need for a reformed right-wing leader'. This rallied her many new supporters, some from Union Party, converted. * Criston Pauley Union–Reform Party joint leadership election The Reform Party defeated Union Party in a shock 56% upset victory. While projections suggested a tossup, or lean towards Reform Party, none had 'without a reasonable doubt, projected a tilt or lean towards it.' As well, polls had only suggested a slight advantage for Reform Party, with only a small lead expected by Reform, but also some small advantages for Union with short victories. Mercado stated, "We started our revolution back in 2063. They said 'we have no chance. nor will we qualify for polls.' They may have perceived our chances, right, but we did them polls justice by making it, into them. Then, they told us 'sure, you'll get into the Senate, but without any impact.' Then we seated higher then the former dominant party that was For the People, the previous third party, we edged them out. Not one poll saw us with the amount of seats we gained, proving our against-odds campaign. But they never stopped trying. to. smear us. And . Here, we are now. We finally defeated the Union Party, courtesy of their voters, for allowing Pauley to be the one I would face. But that's all behind us now, as we rally for the greater good of defeating the joke that is 'Gil Brinson', Brinson', 'Gil Brinson'.. Pauley conceded the election to Mercado, stated 'As much as I had been prone to admitting it, I knew this day would come, sooner or later. Eventually. I, however, wanted to do best to represent our Union. Our party. While that never happened as the leader, I am happy to have lead our party to its peak recent high of 32 seats under old system, which was furthered to 44." She added at the end of her speech, "That is why, after serving as leader or nominee since 2063, I will opt to no longer seek the nomination and give a chance for fresher, newer blood who will broaden and extend to expend and expand our horizens." Global Interests Party primaries * Jerry Lloyd Heading from 2051, with some departures and break,s, Lloyd announced his retirement and department from CCU politics. Rossiya Party Leader Chuck Georgiy then confirmed his inteintion to run for nomination. Georgiy won mainly unopposed with 61.57% in first round voting. Progressive Party primaries Declared * Meryl Wilt, Anti-Union co-leader (2051–2059); Anti-Union leader (2059–2060); Resilience leader (2060–2069); Progressive leader/nominee (2069–2070) Reform Party primaries * Nikole Mercado Other/third party primaries * Devina O'Neil, who had served as Independence Party leader in 2067, and run as an Independent in 2071 under Indepence Party's deformation as a result of old-system return and overhaul, announced she would opt not to run for President. Although usually leaning left, she endorsed Nikole Mercado for President, over incumbent Freedom President Gil Brinson, citing Mercado's 'Reform policies' as something which couuld 'revoloutionze the CCU.' as well, 'making it more fair, less corrupt and direct-democracy.' Although some Reform Party policies were similar with Resilience/Progressive, they did not make the final stage, losing out a leadership election for a consecuctive time. Both were agreed by Freedom and the former to avoid 'vote spilling'. While some other Independents declared their run for President, they could not establish themselves in the way that o"Neil did, failing to gain ground in any straw polls or any other, and ultimately suspended their campaign before the election, having been denied access in all or most ballots, not wanting to progress and ! cotn-->continue as a Write-in candidate. Most and a number of analysts stated that O'Neil's decision meant that Independents were at risk to lose all seats in the aftermath of the election, unless a aclaimed Independent or swinger joined and entered the race. However, a number joined the Reform Party endorsing and atttempting to become a Senator under minority or potential majority government. Otherwise, under minorty power with no control, unless Freedom winning a minority government. The Moderate Party, never a part or represented in the Senate, stated that it would continue its task 'to moderate CCUhopefully' noting that the Union should 'refrain' from going left many times, or right occasionally rare in times. The Blood Party stated they 'had a task' more than ever, with the exclusion of the Union Party in a ballot for the first time since ever. The BPC stated that 'ballot exclusuion og/of Union sets a bad precedent, which is why 2075 will be more important than ever for our Senate debute entrance." The Justice Party also confirmd its contesting. The No Allegiance Association stated they'd 'continue to defy the quo by competing.' The Communist Party sttated 'we mus t not let our defeat, we will battle this election." After a while, the One Matter Party stated that they would suspend and expel their party, as aresult of decreasigng party budget, numbers, and near-lack of qualification to ballots, as well funds not allowing much promotion, or participation inelections." The Blackout Party, on the other hand, confirmed. Other parties were not known to public eye. However, the new system notably was a 'big constraint' to many of these smaller parties, disallowing them to win much, with only goals becoming and beeing gaining aseat in a target state. Mauldin, announced he would run for the nomination of No Allegiance Assocation , for the last time. He had prior to , declined in popularity, and his announcement had recertified party officials and assured that he would remain uncontested. He won primaries by 67.09%. Darwin Ashford once again won the Blackout nomination, narrowly defeating One Matter previous nominee Teague by his 51.03%, to her 48.97%, in second round voting. Hardison stated that she would not run for the nomination of Justice Party. Self-proclaimed "outsider" Dorthey Hutson won nomination by 59.33% in first round voting. Jerlene Beckham won renomination by 53.96%, in first round. Erick Walters announced the creation of the Just Party, with no claimed position. He faced Jamie Bradley and Eva Johnston, Billie Patrick, Troy Sharp, Jody Davidson, Ricardo Griffin, Laura Logan,Marvin Pittman and Jamie Garcia in primaries, but won with 70.96% in first round. This was later reported as a "stunt" and that they were all part of his cabinet for election "victory". However, the party did not qualify for any polls, and projected to place lastin the election. Contesting parties Parties suspending The One Matter Party confirmed it would suspend due to lack of qualifying ballots, declining members, lack of funds to keep going and simply infrastuctures and disagreements within. Its assets , ballot power and members were incorporated into the Blackout Party, a centre-right party. Debates * First debate: July 15, 2074 * Second debate: September 15, 2074 * Third debate: January 15, 2075 'Qualification ' The CCU confirmed prior to the 2071 election that the 2075 debates would again all require 15 seats at minimum. Alternatively, 10% in 3 polls for the first debate. For the second, 11.5% in 3 polls. For the third, 13% in 4 polls. The CCU and EC defended this, noting that 'when the debates are stuffed with parties without a real chance of winning an election, they void the 'presidential' purpose, just debating to 'fill more seats'. Any party that has a 'real' shot gets to debate, as proven by previous election results." The CCU added, "to allow parties some growth, we have indeed lowered the requirement to start at just 10% in 3 polls - but if any narrowly reach this, they must show proof of growth in their campaign, as the election date looms closer, and closer. We only believe this is, more than fair." With the debate seat criteria / criterion based on party, any nominee of Freedom Party or Union Party would automatically be granted a seat in the debate. With Independent, any of the ten Senators would apply, however, it is void due to only 10 seats, therefore, not ruling any advantage to any Independents. However, the CCU stated that the 'Independent' rule only applied to the previous nominee, as if otherwise, would allow '10' to qualify for debates, or 15 if 15 which necessary. However, in April 2071, the CCU and EC announced in a joint statement that they had ultimately removed the seat criterion . Noting that under the new electoral system, it had become less and less 'useful' for this type of 'determination'. As a result, qualification would be based on polling alone, giving all candidates an equal chance. Chuck Georgiy, nominee of the Global Interests Party, confirmed that "outsider debates" would come back for the 2075 election. Additionally, he stated that owing to the 'success' of the previous course, two debates would be commisioned. The CCU reiterated its stance that any candidates who appeared in these would be banned from sanctioned ones. However, this had no affect on non-qualifying, although if they were to gain popularity from the non-sanctioned, and reach qualifications, they would not receive an invitation nevertheless.